


what am i // hsmtmts oneshots

by awittyfool



Category: High School Musical: The Musical: The Series (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:15:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 85
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27200975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awittyfool/pseuds/awittyfool
Summary: oneshots of the hsmtmts gang
Relationships: E.J. Caswell/Gina Porter, E.J. Caswell/Nini Salazar-Roberts, Nini Salazar-Roberts/Gina Porter, Ricky Bowen/E.J. Caswell, Ricky Bowen/Gina Porter, Ricky Bowen/Nini Salazar-Roberts, Seb Matthew-Smith/Carlos Rodriguez
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	what am i // hsmtmts oneshots

E.J. hadn't asked for any of it. The constant pressure, the expectations demanded of him. It was tiring, striving for perfection at all times, expecially when he didn't particularly _want_ any of it. His heart wasn't in any of it.

Then he'd met Nini, and she'd been, well, a breath of fresh air. Something _new_ , different, exciting. Something out of the ordinary.

He hadn't loved her, no, he'd loved the _feeling_ of her, he'd loved the idea of her.

He knew the difference now.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment and leave kudos if you enjoyed it! I will always accept criticism, encouragement, and compliments!


End file.
